Heaven
by theunluckyone
Summary: Previously Morte Prima Del Mezzoiorno.. Bella did not save Edward, so kills herself. When they go to the afterlife they are separeted, this is their story of how they are reunited. ENDED SORRY
1. Introduction

Heaven

_[Old Title - Morte Prima Del Mezzogiorno.]_

Introduction - _Bella's Point of View_

When Edward went to Italy he thought I was dead. So he provoked the Volturi and was killed by them. At that point I was very much alive and on my way to save him, but I was too late. That is why I did this. I had nothing left to live for Edward was dead. I could not live without him, I would only exist. That is why I went to find her. She wanted me dead and did nothing to stop her. I am now thanks to Victoria very much dead. I thought this would make the pain stop, but it only made it worse. As now I hope, hope that I might see him again in this afterlife. It is the only life I could hope for, one where I could be with Edward, my Edward, my love and my life. Even if it meant we were both dead to the real world. Just so long as we could be together. That is what I hoped for, that is why death is worse that life, I have hope and before I had nothing to cause me any worse pain. But I looked for death because I did not think there was any pain worse than what I had felt when I heard Edward was dead.

_Edward's Point of View_

My Bella was dead. Even though I left her for her own sake, I would not live if she did not. If she was dead what else was there for me to live for? Nothing, that's why I went to Volterra. I knew it was unlikely the Volturi would help me, but I had to try. They refused and I did something they could not over look, I expose our kind in their own city, the city they kept safe from us for thousands of years. I did it simply yet effectively, I just stepped out of the shadows and let the people see the sun reflect of my skin like it was reflecting off a thousand diamonds. That caused a fast reaction and I died that day before the sun had even started to set.

* * *

**[Sorry it's short, but it is only the introduction. Will try to get next chapter out soon (reviews help it come out faster!). Hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!]**

**Why not read my other story - Death at First Sight**

* * *

**(Next person to review gets a character named after them if they leave their real first name.)**

_(I am going away for a bit so not sure when will post next, but will continue writting my other story Death at First Sight, will continue this one when I have more time.)_


	2. Chapter 1

Heaven 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Edwards Point of View_

I could feel their presence behind me as I gazed over the sun drenched square. I knew what would happen before I had a chance to move; it would finally be over, the pain I felt would cease. I thought this pain which I had felt these last months were the worst I could ever have felt. I had been wrong, ever since that fateful phone call from Rosalie I had felt like my world was over, I could have been surrounded by people yet felt completely isolated. Never in my 100 years had I felt such pain, even the fire when I was turned could not compare to the despair I felt now. Would the pain finally end, could it end? It was my fault, I had driven her to do this, I should never have left, and I had been selfish. All those months ago when I left I had tried to persuade myself it was for her safety and that she would forget me in time, maybe find someone else who could love her almost as much as I had and would always. But I knew deep down this could not happen. I had loved her more than anyone has ever loved another person before. When I was away from her for even a second I felt lose, it had been torturous to drag myself away from her. And I believe she shared my feelings, I doubt she would ever be able to forget me. Even though I had removed all physical traces of our time together I could not erase the memories we shared, no matter how much I wish I could. Not so I could forget that is the last thing I ever wanted, that year had been the happiest of my life, I had felt truly alive and glad Carlisle had changed me for the first time. No, I wanted her to be able to forget so that she may be able to live a happy normal life, with her life not being endangered just by being with me or my family. As much as I tried to make myself believe the lies of why I left her I could not. In all honesty the lies were partially right, I had left so she was not endangered from our kind, but truly I left because I was afraid. The emotions I was feeling when I was around her were amazing and terrifying at the same time. I wanted to make love with her and also thirsted for her intoxicating blood. I was a coward in the end I could not handle these emotions and was afraid of what I could do. Not just to her but to our families, friends and in my case our kind.

I closed my eyes waiting for what I knew was coming, I would not fight, I just wanted this to end. I would not try and survive if my love had given up the fight already. I would die and we would finally be together again, and this time forever. Ever since I had left every time I closed my eyes I saw her, I wished I could sleep for then I could dream of her, although my dreams would not doubt become nightmares of all the things I dreaded happening to her.

* * *

**(I am finding this a really hard story to write so will take some time to write, but am pleased with this chapter even though it is short [I have rewritten it about 6 times - lol], please tell me what you think of it.)**

**{PLEASE REVIEW – you know you want to & it helps me write faster}**


	3. My Isabell

**A/N - This is a poem written when Edward found out that Bella had jumped of the cliff and thought she was dead. Please Review. (I know it has nothing to do with the story.)**

* * *

My Isabell

As I gazed into the starry sky,

I wondered is this how it feels to die.

For I can not live without my love,

But can I love if I do not live.

She is somewhere far from here,

I wonder does she fear,

What I may do without her here.

As I gaze into the starry sky,

And wish I were to die.

She gave up the fight,

As I reflect on that fateful night,

And as I write,

If it meant she could return,

I would gladly burn.

In the deepest pits of hell,

For my love, my life,

My Isabell.

* * *

**So what do you think of the little poem, hope you liked it as I have never been great at poetry but thought I'd try something different – Please Comment as I want to know how I did. Thanks for reading. **

**I have not given up on this story but been busy lately so will get back to it as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 2

**_A/N_ I have renamed the story as I have completely change the plot.**

**Morte Prima Del Mezzogiorno is now Heaven.**

**(Sorry this chapter took ages, but been busy with exams)**

* * *

Chapter 2

My death played over and over again. Each time I could hear the loud screeching as my head was torn from my shoulders, I could see the bright sun only meters away, and I could feel the hands of the Volturi guard grab me and rip my head off. Needless to say it was loud, bright, and very painful. I don't know how long I went through it again and again. Days? Years? Then it stopped, and I saw her.

Things are blurry after that first kiss. We were married immediately. The wedding was attended by my parents, who had died over 100 years ago. When I saw her at the end of the isle I thought I'd died and… well you know. We moved to a cottage in a forest clearing, with no neighbours close by, except my parents who lived a 20 minute walk away. The house had a room just for my piano and music, it was filled with all the CDs I'd ever wanted to own, and I noticed frequently updated with new CDs from the living world, a computer room with internet access, a pool that never got dirty, a green house full of plants, and a wonderful garden out the back. It was our dream house.

Life or existence was rather surreal at times. I was incredibly happy, but still had questions. My head would often swim when I thought of these questions, but she would always be there offering to cook with me (for I could now enjoy human food again), listen to music with me, or make love to me.

One thing the internet access gave us was bookmarks on our families, and how close they were to death. I checked on my family occasionally, and found out Emmett had died a few days after I had. It had been during a fight with the Volturi, he had attacked the guards how had killed me and was out numbered 3 to 1. But why hadn't we seen him?

That afternoon I asked her to make dinner for us, while I pottered around the garden. I wanted some time to think without her being wonderful but distracting. I wondered through the green house, a place that has quickly become my second home here, and looked at the 7 bonsai trees I had been growing. I had once tried in my existence as a vampire to grow bonsais and was very unsuccessful, but there was no way I could kill them in heaven. I touched each one in turn checking their health, they were all perfect. But when touching the last one a small branch snapped off in my hand, dry and brittle. I looked at it for a minute and blinked.

God… where was God? She had told me he would be available now that we were in heaven. But I hadn't seen him, I had forgotten about him. When I was human I had always wanted to go to heaven and ask God all those questions you had as a kid. But had never come up now I was actually here. I exited the green house, intending to talk to her about it, but there was a man in my garden. There was no question who he was, he looked like he had just walked out of a painting. With white flowing robes, white beard, his head even glowed a little bit. He looked at me with infinite kindness and a little bit of sadness in his eyes. He did not open his mouth but I heard his words.

"Hello Edward" the sarcastic retort of where the hell he had been melted from my lips.

"Err, hi"

"You have questions" I nodded. He walked slowly and sat on a garden bench that hadn't been there before and I joined him.

"Things aren't making sense…" I began

"Are you unhappy?" he asked. "Is this not everything you wanted?" I nodded again.

"It is, but well it's not making sense. What made Bella just turn around and agree to marry me? How did we get our dream house?"

He smiled and the words appeared in my head. "This is paradise; you can have whatever you want"

"But what if it's not what someone else wants? What if I loved someone else but they hated me?"

God sighed "Then you would have whoever you loved in your paradise, but they would not have you in theirs"

For the first time upon coming to heaven my happiness drained away. A pit opened in my stomach and I shivered. "So that's not Bella?"

"It is Bella, the part of Bella that wanted to agree to marry you on earth. I could not have replicated the feelings if they did not exist already. It is not Bella's soul, she has her own paradise somewhere else."

"Oh my God" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes"

"Is it this way for everyone? You build this illusion around them for their paradise?"

"Yes"

"I shook my head" Bella stood at the kitchen window and waved at me smiling sweetly. How had I not seen it before? Bella had told me she was afraid to get married; I had just thought she had nothing to fear in heaven. God spoke; of course he could read my thoughts.

"We could have duplicated that part of her personality, but that is not the part that wants this" he said.

"She's an illusion, I don't want her at all" tears ran down my checks, how was this paradise? "Wait is this hell? Is this the illusion designed to make me miserable?"

"Are you miserable?"

I looked down at the perfect grass "I wasn't until now" I muttered. The illusion was shattered for me, it did not matter anymore, and I just wanted to be alone. I looked up and saw a small house, God was gone, the cottage was gone, Bella was gone, and the only thing that remained was my green house.

* * *

**I have removed the last chapter 2 I did as could not think of a chapter 3 and anyway I prefer this 1. Please tell me what you think and Review.**

**I know have a website. Please visit it for previews, future ideas and to get in contact with me. **

**.com/**


	5. RETURN?

Ok so I know it has been months since I last did anything with my stories by I have been in the middle of my A levels so had very little free time - I am really sorry for that.

Once my exams are over (about 10 weeks) I will start writing again, and am currently also writing a independent story which has nothing to do with any of my other stories which once finished I may turn into a podcast novel, what do you think? Should I have a go at podcasting? Or just put it on this site? And would any of you listen to it if it did become a podcast?

Ok well I've got to go now and finish my ICT coursework (fun!!! Lol)


End file.
